Decorative light strings are used to illuminate trees, buildings, and the like and include a plurality of lamps fixed along an electrical supply cable. The lamps conventionally comprise incandescent mini bulbs mounted in fixtures and electrically connected in parallel to the supply cable. These lamps consume substantial quantities of electrical power and are generally unreliable, requiring frequent replacement of the bulbs. It will therefore be understood that there is a need for an improved lamp which addresses these drawbacks.